Baby
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Rating might go up. Two of the Rekai are with child...how the heck is that possible? And how will the birth go when one of them is not built for delivering a baby? Will it make things more difficult? Yaoi. Request fic
1. Sick

Okay first off I own nothing, second off this story idea was given to me by Phillepa. And i have this to say to her...  
  
I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! :crying with joy: I NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THIS IDEA!! PHWWWEEEE I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE SEND ME REQUESTS!!! CUZ THEY ARE SO FIRGGING SMART WHEN IT COMES TO IDEAS!! :]  
  
this story might take me a little longer to get out, cuz i am already working on an Inuyasha fic, so please give me time.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
"Erg...." Kuwabara rest his head against the toilet bowl. He'd been wretching all week. He closed his eyes, and wiped the sweat. 'God, I must be sick...' He thought as he flushed his puke away. Yusuke peeked in the bathroom, looking at his husband.  
  
Yes, husband.  
  
The two had gotten married about three months ago. Keiko never showed up, she seemed to think it was her that should be in Kuwabara's place. Yes, Yusuke thought he loved her, but every time he tried to ask her out, Keiko would tell him he was a pervert. That he didn't understand, he never acted disgusting, he just asked her out.   
  
Kuwabara tried to help him out, when they discovered she had grown into the type of girl he thought love was a one night stand. There's a saying that the innocent girls aren't so innocent. It doesn't mean all girls are like that, it just so happened that Keiko turned out to be one of them.  
  
Yusuke was crushed, and Kuwabara was there for him. Kuwabara always helped him, and understood about unrequited love. Yusuke found out four months later, that Kuwabara was in love with him, and had been for several years. Since before he joined the Rekai.   
  
Yusuke was confused, he had no idea about his feelings. He was also confused at to why, if Kuwabara loved him, would he try to help him woo Keiko. The more Yusuke thought about it, the more Yusuke began to notice something had been stirring inside of him. Feeling of love directed towards Kuwabara.  
  
The day Yusuke was going to approach Kuwabara, Keiko appeared saying she loved to go out with him now. Kuwabara had plastered on a fake smile, and pat Yusuke's back. Yusuke realized that his best friend wanted him to be happy, and had put his own feelings aside to help him. No one had ever done that for Yusuke before.  
  
He declined Keiko's offer, and kissed Kuwabara right in front of her. She stormed off, and soon the entire school new of Kuwabara's relationship with Yusuke. Those two years left in High school were tough for them, but more people understood than the two thought. Kuwabara's friends understood, and to them Kuwabara was still Kuwabara. Their leader, friend, protector, and idol. Surprisingly even teachers understood.  
  
Hiei and Kurama understood, they'd been going out for a couple years already. Koenma didn't give a hoot, he just thought it was about time. He'd figured it out a long time ago. Boeton was celebrating, and Shizuru, to much surprise, was celebrating too. Genkai didn't care who Yusuke loved, She was fine with it.  
  
Things were good. After high school, Yusuke proposed, and Kuwabara accepted. The two held their wedding in spirit world, and moved into Yusuke's territory. The two couldn't be happier, but now, Kuwabara was throwing up, and had been doing so for a week.  
  
"Kuwa?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kuwabara murmured resting slumped against the toilet. "Lets go see Koenma, maybe he can help us out...this can't be any normal sickness." Yusuke pulled his lover up, starring into his friend's eyes. on." Kuwabara smiled, "Okay...I'll come, I'll come."  
  
Before the two knew it they were in spirit world and to their surprise, Kurama and Hiei were already there. "Kuwabara, Yusuke have you heard?!" Boeton squealed clasping Yusuke's hands.  
  
"Uh...heard what?"  
  
"KURAMA'S PREGNANT!" She began to jump up and down, while the two astonished men looked over at Kurama, who smile proudly. Hiei's face was turned away, and bright red. Boeton began to jump up and down, "He's a month along! I am so happy!!"  
  
"Whoa...wait...how is that possible?!" Yusuke sputtered.  
  
"I can answer that," Koenma appeared from behind his chair. "The demon world is a very odd place. Same sex marriages are common, because every sex is fertile, and that's because their body is so complex."   
  
Yusuke turned bright red, "Even me?" Koenma nodded. "Oh my God..." Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged worried glances, "What about Kuwabara?" The group looked at them, "Pardon?" Yusuke pointed at Kuwabara, "You said at out wedding me and Kuwabara became bonded, that he would age with me, and die with me, does that mean he could get pregnant?"  
  
Koenma rubbed his chin, "Yes, and it's even more likely do to his spirit awareness, because that ability also makes his body complex, leaving the possibility of him becoming fertile do to your marriage." Hiei looked at the two, eyebrow raised, "Why?"  
  
Before another word was said, Kuwabara rushed out of the room, and the sound of him getting sick filled the room. Kurama's mouth hung open, and Hiei's eyes couldn't possibly get wider. Koenma's pacifier fell from his mouth, and Yusuke sat down, shocked. Boeton stood frozen.  
  
Suddenly she began jumping up and down, "OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA HAVE ANOTHER BABY!!"   
  
==============================================================================  
  
Interesting prologue ne?  
  
So Kurama is Pregnant...and now Kuwabara. Now come the hard part. Kurama is a demon, and is built to handle births, but what about Kuwabara? How will he be able to handle a birth? 


	2. No Sex

You are very welcome Phillepa.  
  
To answer a question, yes I know about the black chapter things I got the series, and to answer you question, read the story, Kuwabara is going to adapt just so you know, I just gotta put drama in there, you should know me by now....:)  
  
To Yaoicybercat:  
  
Heee Yes Kuwabara is throwing up in front of everyone....:heheheheh: And as for Kurama basically demon pregnancy tests....0.0() uh well no idea....I just wing it! :laughing:  
  
Hiei: Your worse than Kuwabara  
  
Oh shut up!  
  
OH and as for the fact that they still call each other Kuwabara Urameshi thing, I figured they'd still do it because old habits are hard to break.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
When Kuwabara returned he slumped in a chair offered to him and moaned, "I hate this!!" Yusuke put an arm around him comfortingly, and looked over at Koenma, "Kuwabara's human, and male...Males aren't built to have kidsin the human world! What's gonna happen to him?!" Koenma frowned placing a hand over his mouth.   
  
Kurama and Hiei came to sit next to the other couple, and Kurama quietly told side effects of the pregnancy. The mood swings scared Yusuke the most. "He will be fine, but I think he will have to deliver the baby at Genkai's and not at a hospital..." Koenma finally said.  
  
"NO WAY, NO HOW, IS A BABY COMING OUT-" Kurama covered Kuwabara's mouth, his cheeks red. "Kuwabara!" He hissed glaring at him his face matching his hair. Koenma laughed, "It won't." The four Rekai went pale. "Your gonna cut the baby out of me?" Kuwabara squeaked. "OH, HELL NO!" Yusuke snapped glaring at Koenma.  
  
"No! No! Nothing like that!" Koenma sighed, "Listen to me. This isn't the first time something like this has happened. Demons have married humans before, and yes, some human males have gotten pregnant. The birth will feel the same as a regular birth, but instead of the baby being born, it's almost as if its being teleported out of the stomach."  
  
Koenma formed a circle with his hand. "This gold orb appears out of the stomach, and as the human pushes, the orb grows bigger, and then once at the right size, the light fades away and the baby is in its place." Kuwabara looked paler. "Oh that's not right...this is gonna hurt...."  
  
Yusuke squeezed Kuwabara's arm again, and kissed his cheek, "Hey come on...it won't be so bad. I'll be here." Kuwabara nodded and suddenly he smiled, "We have been wanting a kid..." Kurama smiled, "See, it won't be so hard, and you and me can get through this together."   
  
Kuwabara nodded, and Hiei sighed, leaning over to Yusuke, "Yusuke those things called mood swings...they're scarier than any demon you'll ever face!" Seeing Hiei's serious face Yusuke frowned nervously.  
  
After more explanations, Kuwabara and Yusuke were going home, with several lists in their hands. Lists on what to eat, on what doctors to get, lists on what to expect, and some books as well. Books on how to care for the baby, books on things babies did, and at what age. The two were in for a long difficult journey, the journey of parenthood.  
  
Kuwabara sighed placing the things on the table, when he felt arms wrap around him. "Yusuke?" Kuwabara whispered, cheeks flushed slightly. Yusuke's cheek rest against his back, and his hands stroked Kuwabara's stomach. "We're going to have a baby Kuwa..."   
  
Kuwabara smiled, and placed his hands over Yusuke's. "Yeah...What do you think it'll be? A girl? A boy?" Yusuke chuckled, "Both?" The two laughed, when Yusuke pulled away. "Kuwabara? What's wrong?"  
  
He turned Kuwabara around and saw his eyes looked distant. "Kuwabara?" His blue eyes looked into Yusuke's brown ones and he sighed, "What if...what if something happens during birth...or before?" Yusuke cupped Kuwabara's face, bringing him closer, and making their lips only an inch apart. "Nothing will happen, I won't let it..." He kissed Kuwabara gently, playing with Kuwabara's loose curls.  
  
Kuwabara smiled, and pulled away and laid down on the soft couch. Yusuke stood at the door frame watching him, and Kuwabara eventually looked at him frowning, "What are you starring at?" Yusuke smiled, and sat down on the edge of the couch. "You...I would never have thought..." He smiled again not sure what else to say. He placed his palm on his cheek, and Kuwabara closed his eyes, placing his own hand on top of it.  
  
"Neither did I...we'll be great parents...You and me..." Kuwabara kissed Yusuke's palm, and the dark haired youth replaced his lips with his palm. He glanced at him, "Kuwa...I'll take care of you and the baby, I promise." Kuwabara laughed, "I know! I know you'll make sure everything's all right."   
  
Yusuke starred at his lover's relaxed face, and pressed his lips to his. They kissed with a fiery, almost competitive passion, Yusuke winning as soon as he dipped his tongue into Kuwabara's mouth.  
  
Kuwabara groaned, allowing Yusuke more access to his mouth. Yusuke pulled away eventually and began to kiss Kuwabara's neck, and unbutton his shirt when Kuwabara flipped him on the back. Yusuke smirked, when Kuwabara placed a chaste kiss on his lips.  
  
"Sorry Yusuke...No sex while I'm pregnant." Kuwabara kissed his brow and got up, throwing over his shoulder, "I feel like having pickles and ice cream." Yusuke sat their on the couch, eyes wide.  
  
No sex? FOR NINE MONTHS?!   
  
Yusuke groaned, "DAXMIT!"  
  
"You better not swear in front of the baby!"  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Yes its short...well now the fic is going to go like this, next chapter month one, or month two for Kurama. Kuwabara is doing okay, but Yusuke frets he'll start acting like Kurama...   
  
Kurama's Youko side is a biXtch when he's pregnant... 


	3. Month One

sorry sorry this is late i know....um....yes...well...ONWARD HO!  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Yusuke awoke to the sound of puking once again. He sighed, rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed. Not quite awake he fell on his back, and gave a mumbled curse. He eventually rose and made his way to the bathroom, going to Kuwabara's side.  
  
He placed is arm around Kuwabara, and waited for Kuwabara to stop, and then flush to toilet. Kuwabara looked at him, and smiled slightly. "Good Morning..." Yusuke didn't respond, but hugged his best friend, soul mate, and husband.   
  
"I'm sorry your going through this...but just think we'll have a baby of our own soon..."  
  
"That's the only thing that keeps me sane..."  
  
Yusuke helped him up, and led him to the bed. "I'll make you breakfast, and you relax." Kuwabara nodded, and placed his hand on his stomach, "What am I going to look like when I get fat?" Yusuke laughed, "You won't be fat! You'll be pregnant!"  
  
Kuwabara shrugged, "Fat, Pregnant, same thing!" Yusuke kissed his brow, "Still beautiful." Kuwabara blushed and rolled his eyes. "Right...Go on..." Yusuke smiled, and headed down towards the kitchen, to cook a good meal for Kuwabara. As he waited for it to cook, he decided to call Hiei.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Hey Hiei."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Yusuke shook his head, typical Hiei.   
  
"When will those mood swings start? So far all Kuwabara has done is puke!"  
  
"Yusuke...let me tell you something...the mood swings will start, and make you regret the day you've ever been born-"  
  
A loud growl echoed through the phone. Yusuke pulled it away from his ear, as he heard, none other than Youko Kurama, scream, "SO? YOU DON'T LIKE MY ATTITUDE?! THEN WHY DID YOU GET ME PREGNANT YOU BASXARD!!"  
  
The sounds of crashing, and more angry curses and Hiei crying out in pain echoed from the phone. Yusuke turned pale when he heard the cry of, "ROSE WHIP!"   
  
"Good Gravy..." He muttered.  
  
"ITS YOUR FAULT I'M PREGNANT! ITS...ITS..." Youko Kurama's screams turned to sobs, and Yusuke sat dumbfounded as he heard him say, "I need a hug..." Hiei came back on the phone, sounding worse for ware, "I got to go...." Yusuke nodded, forgetting Hiei could not see him.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
"Oh...yeah...b...bye."  
  
Yusuke hung up and frowned at the phone in his hand. Was Kuwabara going to react that way? Pushing it out of his head, he finished breakfast, and went upstairs, a tray in hand.  
  
Kuwabara was hugging a pillow starring off into space. "Hey..." He looked up and smiled, and all thoughts of Kuwabara ever acting like Youko Kurama was pushed out of his head. He placed the food down, and passed Kuwabara his orange juice.   
  
Kuwabara held it, and starred down at it. Yusuke jumped as tears sped down his face. As he began to sob, Yusuke took the orange juice from him, and pulled Kuwabara to him. "Kuwa what's wrong?"  
  
"I have no idea!" He sobbed, as he clung tightly to Yusuke. Was this a mood swing? Yusuke stroked his hair, "Its okay...its okay..." He kissed Kuwabara's brow, and twisted his fingers in his curls.  
  
Without warning Yusuke was sent flying into the wall. Kuwabara had punched him square in the jaw. "NO ITS NOT! I'M GOING THROUGH ALL THIS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Kuwabara screamed.  
  
As he continued to vent his anger, Yusuke realized that pregnancy = Hell for him...  
  
"Oh man...."  
  
==============================================================================  
  
yes its short....  
  
month 2 coming up. 


	4. Month Two

Yes...um...sorry for being late.  
lalalala...um.  
read.  
i guess.  
if you want.  
its gonna be short sorrrry ==============================================================================  
  
Yusuke woke up and turned to look at his lover, who slept soundly, in the first time in weeks. Kuwabara's cheeks were slightly pink, and his eyes closed, lashes tickling his cheeks. His lips were slightly parted, and he looked lovelier than ever to Yusuke.  
  
"I want seeeexxxx...." He moaned bitterly.  
  
"Nnn..."  
  
Yusuke jumped back, 'Oh hell...if Kuwabara heard that, he'll kill me!!'  
  
Kuwabara's mood swings were deffenitly not getting any better...  
  
Blue eyes tiredly looked up at the nervous Yusuke, and Kuwabara smiled at Yusuke happily. His arms wrapped around Yusuke, and Kuwabara kissed his lover very passiontly, and then snuggled closer to him.  
  
Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kuwabara, today was a good day....  
  
"Am I showing yet?" Kuwabara asked with a simple child like excitement. Yusuke smiled, and placed his hand on Kuwabara's waist. "No...not yet...soon though I bet. Kurama is now three months along, and he had a slight bulge on his stomach." Kuwabara smiled, and then added, "When does Hiei get his cast off?"  
  
Yusuke smiled nervously, "In a week..." He then added to himself, 'Kurama will probably break it again though....' Kuwabara stayed wrapped up in Yusuke's arms and looked up at Yusuke.  
  
"So you miss sex?"  
  
The question caught him off guard, and Yusuke wasn't sure how to respond. "UH...well..."  
  
"I do."  
  
Yusuke blushed, smiling devilishly, "Your not implying we...."  
  
Kuwabara nodded, smiling slyly. Yusuke's eyes lit up, and he hungrily pressed his lips to KUwabara's, "Lets get to it....I have a lot of energy to release!" He bit down on Kuwabara's neck, who giggled in response.  
  
"Are we interrupting anything?"  
  
The two froze and looked over at Boeton, Shizuru, Kurama, and Yukina. "What in the seven hells are you guys doing over here?!" Yusuke growled. "Maternity clothes! We need to go ahead and get you guys some! They're on sale!" Boeton said smiling at them. Yukina blushed embarrassed, "I am so sorry we interrupted your..."  
  
"Not as sorry as I am right now..." Yusuke moaned to himself. Kuwabara sat up, "Um...can you let me get...." Shizuru rolled her eyes, "Your just in your boxers..." Kuwabara and Yusuke both turned red. After and awkward silence it clicked, and the group all left the room.  
  
About twenty minutes later the two came out ready for shopping, and of course, dressed.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't had babies a while ago with the way you two are!" Shizuru joked elbowing her brother who blushed in response. Kurama smiled, and that was when Yusuke noticed Hiei was no where in sight. "Where's shorty?" Kuwabara asked also noticing his absence. Kurama smiled, "Um..."  
  
"Youko came out right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Hiei's in the hospital..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Thorns in his butt..."  
  
"And more..."  
  
"I'm glad Kuwabara can only use his spirit sword on me..."  
  
"You should be..."  
  
"Hiei gonna die..."  
  
Kurama sweatdropped, "Just might."  
  
Thus Yusuke smiled, Oh he was so lucky he was married to Kuwabara... 


	5. Motnh Three

I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm late...I'm late!! :running around back and forth:  
Kurama: She's having a few issues...  
  
Kuwabara was looking at himself in the mirror. His stomach had a slight bulge, and he nervously looked at himself. Though Koenma explained that the baby would somehow materialize in front of his stomach...Kuwabara was still nervous about the pain.  
  
Shizuru had laughed and said, "If you can take being beat up by Yusuke, demons, and getting impaled, You'll be fine!" Kuwabara was skeptical, his sister hadn't had a baby, so how would she know?  
  
Arms wrapped around him, and he glanced back to see Yusuke holding him. "Hey..." Kuwabara smiled, "Hey." The two stayed that way in a peaceful silence, until Yusuke released him.  
  
Yusuke dropped to his knees, and pressed his head to Kuwabara's stomach, "Yusuke....you can't hear a heartbeat yet!" Yusuke smiled up at him, "But I have demon ears! Maybe I can!" As Yusuke curiously tried to make out a heartbeat, Kuwabara ran his fingers through his dark hair.  
  
Yusuke sighed, "You were right..." He pouted, and rose up taking Kuwabara's hands. "I wanted to hear our son."  
  
"It could be a girl..."  
  
"I want a boy..."  
  
"Why not a girl?"  
  
"I want to name it Josh!"  
  
"If it's a girl I get to name it..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chiharu..."  
  
"Okay if it's a boy its name is Josh-"  
  
"And if it's a girl, Chiharu will be the name!"  
  
"...I still want a boy..."  
  
"Why? You want a fighter like you?"  
  
"That and..."  
  
Yusuke's face went red, "How are :WE: going to teach a girl about periods, and shaving..." Both men went red, and Kuwabara nervously replied, "That's where Aunty Shizuru comes in!"  
  
After a moment of silence, the two both looked down at the slightly enlarged stomach and blurted out, "Please be a boy!"  
  
They laughed it off, but now worried about the difficulties of raising a girl. Kuwabara flopped down on the bed, starring at the ceiling. "What if we're not ready?" Yusuke smiled, and laid next to his lover, "We're not." Kuwabara turned to look at him, "That's the thing...we're not...but as soon as this baby comes, we're both going to learn how to care for it, and we'll be the best parents this brat could ask for!"  
  
Kuwabara sighed laughed, "Already calling our child a brat?" Yusuke smiled, "Hell with my genes in him we're going to have a hell of a time with this little beast!"  
  
Kuwabara sighed, "Oh great...and I'm going to be the "stay at home mom." Just peachey!" Kuwabara smiled, and placed his face next to Yusuke's neck, "I don't think I'll mind having a minni Urameshi running around the house...It will be a blast."  
  
well....this was short again!! sorry! but next month won't be...tragedy has fallen upon Kurama, and he is going into premature labor! Find out what happens next time! Bai! 


	6. Month Four

PLEASE READ THIS:  
  
One thing, spell check broken  
  
for your information , My japanease friend's name IS Josh!!  
  
My buddy Josh makes me think of what Kuwa and Yusuke's kid would look like so I decided to use his name  
  
I'm a little tweeked, I have never gotton so many people emailing me just to tell me the choice of name I chose was stupid, and that I could have done better.  
  
As someone said, "What tha' hell were ya thinking? Thats the stupidest name I ever heard. I thought you were supposed to be good at writing!" Flames don't normally bother me, but getting 6, just like this, from different people...Oh I am mad!One letter was so offensive, I went and cried.  
  
Since so many of you seem to have a problem about it, why don't you stop reading, and quit emailing me these letters. Flame me with the review button, don't email me!  
  
In case you can't tell, I'm pretty PISSED!  
  
Another month had gone by and Kuwabara was showing a little bit more. He seemed more tired, and weak these days. He had violent mood swings, and fits of crying, which of course greatly alarmed Yusuke, but as he'd been told this was just a part of the prgnancy.  
  
The couple were at the table, enjoying a meal, when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Yusuke said answering the phone.  
  
Heavy, panicked breathing replied back.  
  
Yusuke frowned, eyes darting nervously. "Hello?"  
  
"Yu...Yusuke..."  
  
"Hiei?! What is it?!"  
  
"Kurama went into early labor...we're at the hospital...Please...get down..."  
  
"Sure, sure! I'm coming! Hold on!"  
  
Yusuke slammed the phone down, and after giving a hurried exsplanation to Kuwabara, they were off to the hospital ward. Kuwabara swallowed hard clutching his husbands hand, and his other hand rested on his stomach. Fear made his chest tighten. What if he went into premature labor? What if Kurama died? What if his baby...  
  
At the hospital, the two found Hiei, shaking and on the brink of a panic attack. Yusuke steadied the demon, holding him, and giving him comfort the best he could.  
  
Kuwabara stood nervoiusly, watching as doctors went in and out of the room bearing Kurama. Kuwabara chewed on his lip, when he suddenly snapped to attention. It was as if cold water was thrown over him; his eyes widened and he turned to Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, do you trust me?"  
  
Hiei looked over at him, tears in his red eyes. "Wha...?"  
  
"DO YOU TRUST ME?"  
  
Hiei nodded, and starred blankly as Kuwabara burst on the room. Hiei and Yusuke followed dumbfounded, and confused, and gasped as Kuwabara pulled an I.v carefully out of Kurama. One of the doctors pushed him, and Yusuke growled angrilly going over to him.  
  
Hiei picked up the i.v bag, and shouted, "SHUT UP!"  
  
The docotors turned to look at him, and with angry eyes he shouted, "You tried to give Kurama penicillian? HE IS ALERGIC TO THIS SHXT!" The doctors went quiet but Kuwabara pointed an accusing finger and shouted. "I THOUGHT SO!"  
  
Kurama who lay on the bed, let out a scream and the three were forced out of the room. "Kuwabara...You saw..." Hiei trailed off, and the red head nodded. "Yes...Yes I did." Hiei surprised them both, by going over to Kuwabara and hugging him tightly. "I have no words to thank you..."  
  
Kuwabara only smiled.  
  
Hours later, it was annonced that Kurama had, had a beatiful girl. She was rushed into intensive care, for she waws indeed premature. She would live, but would not be able to leave the hospital for at least two months. Kurama would also have to stay hospitalized for a week, the strain had almost been to much for him.  
  
As Yusuke and Kuwabara drove home, fear settled in them. What of their own baby? What whould happen...Yusuke was heavilly troubled by the doctor's, almost fatal, mistake.  
  
"Kuwabara..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We will never have our kids anywhere, but Genkai's."  
  
I dun know when I'll update. 


	7. Month Five

Kuwabara looked out the window dreamily, his hand on his stomach. He was currently thinking of Kira. Kurama and Hiei's daughter, who was now home with her parents. She was a lovely child...  
  
Red eyes, and small red curls...she was beautiful.  
  
'Hard to believe Hiei helped make such a pretty thing...' Kuwabara smirked at the thought. Kuwabara stroked his swelled belly. He was scared. Kira had nearly died...died after only being alive for a few seconds. She had been given a rough start, but she was proving she was a fighter.  
  
'Will you be the same way?' Kuwabara thought resting his hand on his waist. He closed his eyes thinking of having a child. If it was a girl, he saw how Yusuke would be wrapped around her little finger. Kuwabara would probably be much the same. There would be boyfriends, who would be inspected by her father of course....and there would be parties...and friends...and one days a wedding. Then grandchildren.  
  
Kuwabara smiled, 'Not even a parent yet and I'm already thinking of being a grandparent!'  
  
His mind wandered off again; what if it was a boy? He smiled, He would of course be taught to fight. He'd bee stubborn and reckless, but not too much. Maybe he'd like cats...and he's make friends. He'd probably become best friends with Kira...maybe even more. Wouldn't Hiei have a fit!! There would be fights, and school problems...there would be many things to look forward to...  
  
Kuwabara closed his eyes, what did he want? A boy? A girl? It really didn't matter to him. All that mattered was just having a kid.  
  
Kuwabara's peaceful form shook, as a vision flashed through his head.  
  
Yusuke being held back...  
  
Kuwabara tried to get a look at the surroundings...Genkai's?  
  
They were at Genkai's?  
  
Yusuke freezing.....  
  
Yukina coming out of a room holding something wrapped up in a towel...  
  
Yusuke's eyes going wide, looking from the baby to the room Yukina had come out of...  
  
Yukina crying...  
  
Hiei and Kurama turning their heads away as Yusuke rushed into the room....  
  
A loud scream...  
  
"KUWABARA!!"  
  
Kuwabara felt warm arms wrapped around him, as his eyes snapped open wide. He looked around to see Yusuke holding him, his face pale. Without a word Kuwabara was pulled to Yusuke, and held tightly. "Yusuk-"  
  
"Kuwabara...you wouldn't wake up...Oh Kuwa...why did it take you so long to wake up...?" Tears splashed out his eyes. Kuwabara realized that he was no longer by the window, but on the floor in Yusuke's warm embrace. Kuwabara looked at his swelled belly, and then over at the weeping Yusuke.  
  
"Ura..." He half sobbed pulling the dark haired man down, to share a kiss with his lover. As they held each other, and unknown fear nestled in Yusuke's stomach.  
  
But it was okay...  
  
Kuwabara was fine...he was safe...  
  
That was all that mattered.  
  
As Yusuke whispered to him, and Kuwabara forced a smile on his face, he felt his chest tighten, as a small truth dawned on him...a glance at the future.  
  
"I'm going to die delivering this baby...." Kuwabara whispered to himself, gripping tighter to Yusuke's shirt.  
  
1234  
  
Uh Oh. Kuwabara is now plagued with this vision. Was it just some freakishly horrifying nightmare or was it truly a vision. Kuwabara reveals this horrible nightmare to none other than Hiei. What next? 


	8. Month Six

Forgive me my spell check is broken  
  
1234  
  
Yusuke sighed holding baby Kira while his mother, Kurama, dug through the diaper bag looking for a pacifier. "Yusuke either stop sighing, or tell me what's wrong." Kurama smiled taking Kira from Yusuke. Yusuke's brown eyes stayed glued to the baby a dream like emile on his face.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know what it is...but Something is wrong with Kuwabara...He's been acting strange..." Kurama smiled sweetly at him, "It's been 6 months of him being pregnant...he's fully showing, and soon he'll be a parent...He's probably just concerned..." Kurama pat Yusuke's arm, looking over at Kuwabara who sat under a tree, clapping as Hiei fell, while he was trying to do work with his sword.  
  
"Oh no..." Yusuke laughed shaking his head. Before Hiei could start yelling, Kurama called, "HIEI! I DON'T WANT ANY BLOOD IN OUR YARD! NO KILLING KUWABARA!" A loud curse filled the air, followed by Kuwabara's laughter. "There." Kurama said with a smile, "I think everything is fine." Kira began to cry, and Kurama returned his attention to Kira.  
  
Out of no where Hiei appeared, peeking at the red eyed baby. Delighted at seeing her father, the baby gave out what sounded like giggles, and reached for her father. Hiei turned red, and smiled at the little girl. He kissed her small hands, then Kurama's brow. Snatching a cookie on the kitchen table he returned outside.  
  
Yusuke smiled "So...is Hiei a good enough father?" Kurama smiled, green eyes sparkling with love, "He will do. I don't know how he put up with my...bad temper." Yusuke laughed, "Me neither, let me just clarify that I am so glad I didn't marry you!" The two laughed, Hiei's sharp ear picking up every word. Sighing he walked back to where he'd been training and looked over at Kuwabara who rest under the shade of a large tree.  
  
Kuwabara's belly was large, larger than Kurama's had gotten, and he sat with his hand stroking his waist. He did not look happy, or even peaceful, just very sad. "Kuwabara!" The red head turned to look at Hiei who joined in sitting with him. A little startled, Kuwabara scooted over, so that Hiei could rest in the shade as well.  
  
The two sat in silence, Hiei looking over Kuwabara's form. "You know...I am still very grateful for what you have done for Kurama and Me...especially me...I can not bare the thought of losing Kurama...or my daughter." Kuwabara smiled, "How many times do I have to say your welcome?"  
  
Hiei shook his head, "Something is troubling you...tell me...I want..." Hiei swallowed, "I want to help." Kuwabara went quiet, "You don't owe me anything Hiei-" Hiei shook his head, "I know! But I know something is wrong, so does Yusuke, and Kurama...tell me and I swear I won't tell them. If not..." Hiei smirked, "then the I'll tell the others something is wrong, and we'll figure out how to get it out of you."  
  
Kuwabara sighed, and looked away. "I'm going to die Hiei."  
  
Not quite expecting that answer, Hiei jumped, "What?"  
  
"I had a vision...a vision of me dying after I gave birth..." Tears filled Kuwabara's eyes and a small smile appeared on his face, "Yusuke went to pieces, he screamed, and didn't even hold his baby...only cried out. I remember your's and Kurama's faces too..." Kuwabara shook his head. "Oh it was...it..." Kuwabara's eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"You won't say anything?"  
  
Hiei shook his head, "Besides...You know how things work out for you...maybe...maybe you didn't see the whole vision!" Hiei blurted, his heart pounding. Kuwabara smiled, "That's what I've been hoping, but if not..." Kuwabara pressed his long fingers to his mouth, and took in a deep breath.  
  
He smiled over at Hiei his eyes somehow managing to hold, what seemed like a lake of tears, and said with pride, "But he was beautiful....or son was beautiful. I saw him." Kuwabara turned away to look up at the leaves, "Oh my baby was beautiful..." At that Kuwabara broke down in tears, Hiei rushing to comfort him.  
  
Soon Kurama, and Yusuke had made their way over, and Kurama gasped, "What is wrong." Thinking fast, Hiei blurted, "I forgot how sensitive you were when you-and now Kuwabara is-I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Hiei put on a good show, receiving a smack upside the head from Kurama and Yusuke. Yusuke kissed Kuwabara's cheek and neck, until he began to laugh. Soon the two were both laughing and hugging happily.  
  
Hiei watched them, eyes focused on Yusuke's happy face, and then Kuwabara's...his mind was spinning so fast, he felt like he would fall down. Kuwabara was going to die?  
  
'He can't...not after he saved my family...I can't let him lose his!' Hiei thought hard, he would keep his promise, but he had to figure out a wat of telling the others with out actually :telling: them. Chewing on his lower lip he let out an anxious sigh. His mind went blank when he felt Kurama's lips slide against his own.  
  
After the kiss, Kurama nuzzled his lover, "Its okay Hiei don't be upset...Kuwabara forgives you." Hiei nodded, smiling weekly at him. "Yes...I know." Hiei looked back at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kuwabara was resting against Yusuke, and the pregnant man guided his lover's hands over his belly to see if he could feel the baby.  
  
Hiei swallowed hard, he had to find a way to tell the other.  
  
1234  
  
okay....a little longer than normal...i'm getting free time now so i should be able to update more! 


	9. Month Seven

so much for being able to update more.  
Yusuke:You fibber.  
Shut it. Anyway this story is taking forever to finish soooooo sorry! Normally I write all the chapeter before posting it but I got excited I started rite away! sorry!  
Oh another thing.  
I'm revising my very first chapter fic, advice for you, DO NOT READ IT! IT SUCKS!  
  
Oh this will be short, cuz not much is going on really...month 8 and 9 will be hectic!  
  
OH ONE MORE THING! I PROMISE TO GET MY SPELL CHECK FIXED AS SOOOON AS POSSIABLE!  
  
1234  
  
Month seven had rolled along, and Hiei was wrestling with his emotions. He promised Kuwabara not to say anything, but he had to find a way to tell the others! He had to! After what Kuwabara had done for him, and his family, Hiei had to find a way to save Kuwabara's.  
  
Kurama yawned as he came downstairs and kissed his lover. Over the past few weeks he'd noticed Hiei had been, quite...sometimes distant. Kurama took his hand, "Hiei..." His red eyes met Kurama's green. "Hiei what is it?" Hiei sighed, maybe he could....an idea fluttered in his head.  
  
"I've been sensing something off in Kuwabara's energy...I think somethings wrong." Kurama blinked, and shifted nervously in his chair. "You think so?" Kurama chewed on his lip. "Have you told Yusuke?" Hiei shook his head no. Kurama thought on the idea of somethign being wrong with Kuwabara, and finally said, "Maybe we should talk to Konema?" Hiei nodded eagerly.  
  
'YES!'  
  
Not an hour later the two were in the spirit world talking with Koenma. Koenma shifted through the the past videotapes of Kuwabara's life. "You have our lives on film?" Koenma nodded, "How else am I supposed to know of your good or not. I go through these when someone dies and see what sins you've done, and haven't done. Then I decide your fate."  
  
"Creepy." Hiei muttered.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Hiei and Kurama looked at Koenma. The prince had gone still,a nd was starring at a file in his hand, and a tape in the other. "Kuwabara...is..." Koenma trailed off, and looked back at the other two who stood at his side. "What?" Kurama whispered, hand on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei let out a relieved sigh. "Finally..." he whispered beneath his breath.  
  
"We got to get to Yusuke."  
  
"Koenma...what is it."  
  
"Kuwabara's pregnancy..." Koenma trailed off, and let out a sort of growl and sigh mixed together, "Is going to cost him his life. I just found some evidence on birth problems he will have. He might not survive the-That doesn't matter! We must tell Yusuke!"  
  
Koenam quickly exited the building and off to Yusuke's home they went.  
  
Needless to say when Yusuke found out things did not go well. Kuwabara was out with his sister, Yukina, and Boeton shopping. Good thing too. He would have felt terriable to see Yusuke cry. He not only cried he screamed, and moaned in agony. Eventaully only silence was in their house.  
  
Kuwabara and the girls soon arrived back home, all starring at the siad dark exspressions on their faces. Kuwabara looked back at his friends as they starred at him. Kuwabara stood there quietly and then turned away, laughing a little. "You...found out?"  
  
No more words were said.  
  
Yusuke swept Kuwabara up in a hug, and held the man to him. Tears flowed down both their cheeks. The baby inside Kuwabara kicked, as if it knew somethign was very wrong. The thing Kuwabara would give life to would cause his untimely death.  
  
1234  
  
THIS SUXXXXXXXX 


	10. Month Eight

Okay, we're like two or three chapters away from the end! Please enjoy this! I'm starting another long fic about a lunatic stalking Hiei, so its mostly about him, That's a change of pace for me, and I'm also as I mentioned before revising my very first chapter fic called death to us all. Keep an eye out if your curious about em!  
bai  
  
1234  
  
Kuwabara opened his eyes, and groaned. He felt terrible. The baby inside him was going to be a powerful young boy all right, and the baby's energy clashed with his own. Kurama had felt it too, and said it was natural, but very painful.  
  
Since the news of Kuwabara's upcoming death, every one had been on edge. Yukina and Genkai had been getting prepared to revive Kuwabara, with technique after technique. Koenma was constantly duking it out with his Dad, to see if he could get his Father to help stop this event. Hiei and Kurama also offered to donate life energy if Kuwabara should need it.  
  
Yusuke had sworn he'd do anything to make sure his lover made it through.  
  
Kuwabara squeaked as as said Yusuke, wrapped his arms around him pulling Kuwabara into his warm embrace. Kuwabara snuggled up to his lover, resting his head on the crook of Yusuke's neck. He smiled lightly, and chuckled, "MMM...warmth." Yusuke held Kuwabara smiling quietly to himself. "I'm not losing you." Kuwabara smiled again, a faint red tinge spreading to his cheeks, "You've been telling me that every day...I know...I trust you. I'm not going to die and leave you. I won't."  
  
Yusuke placed his palm on Kuwabara's stomach stoking the bulge. He smiled, "I swear I can hear this little guy's heartbeat." Kuwabara smiled, "Or Girl." Yusuke smiled again, "How will we raise this baby?" Silence passed between them before Kuwabara finally replied, "The best we can. We've been over this so many times!" He laughed at the last comment.  
  
Yusuke's lips found Kuwabara's, and startling the red head, he kissed him passionately. Kuwabara sunk happily into Yusuke's kisses, and kissed back just as passionately. Yusuke lat out a tiny grown biting Kuwabara's neck, and sucking gently. Kuwabara flushed, "Yus-" He was cut off by another surprising kiss when the two heard someone clear their throat.  
  
Blushing bright red they starred at Genkai, who was at their doorway. "Ahem..." Kuwabara blushed giggling, as Yusuke tried to stammer out something intelligent only getting out, "FXck!" Genkai shook her head, and smiled at the two shaking her old head, "I was wondering if you two were ready to move in to my home yet."  
  
She was talking about what the three had been discussing earlier. Not too long ago, Genkai had suggested the two move in with her until after the baby was born, just in case the reason Kuwabara's death was caused by not getting immediate attention. They couple thought it for the best, and had agreed. "We're packed...you ruined a moment!" Yusuke sighed shaking his head.  
  
"I don't care c'mon you two." Genkai paused at the door as Yusuke appeared rapidly at her side. "Uh Genkai...I never said that but when the baby is born...I hope you consider it as a grandchild." Genkai looked at him eyes misty looking. She sharply turned and Whispered, "I'd like that." She quickly walked away, Yusuke watching her go.  
  
He suddenly thought of Toguro. If he had only forgiven himself for the horrible things that had happened, Genkai and Toguro would have been married. They could have had a family. Genkai never wanted a family without her true love, without Toguro. Yusuke glanced back at Kuwabara who was desperately trying to get up and smiled, If Kuwabara had left...for what ever reason...Yusuke wouldn't had married anyone else either.  
  
"Need help?" Yusuke laughed.  
  
Kuwabara looked at him pouting, and whined, "Yessss!"  
  
/AT SPIRIT WORLD/  
  
When Genkai, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked in they saw, Hiei was changing Kira's diaper, looking very sick, while the others watched with amusement. Boeton was smiling, leaning against Koenma, who had his arms wrapped securely around her. Finally, Koenma had popped the question, and they would be marrying in several months. The others were surprised, they had suspected the two liked each other, but didn't know they had been secretly dating for about 6 months.  
  
The engagement was of course spread around with excitement. Man what a busy year this was turning out to be. "Hey!" Boeton called enthusiastically, running to the group greeting them all with a great amount of zeal. Boeton's ear was immediately on Kuwabara's belly, and he laughed as she felt the bay kick. "I can't wait! I can't wait!!" Boeton said jumping up and down.  
  
Boeton had made it a chore not to think about the thought that Kuwabara might indeed die. She had dismissed the idea, refusing to believe it. Hiei came over to Kuwabara holding Kira, who reached out with her tiny palm and touched Kuwabara's stomach. "I swear it's as if she knows there's someone in there!" Kurama laughed taking his baby.  
  
Hiei reached out to touch Kuwabara's waist curiously, looking up at Kuwabara for permission. "Go on." Kuwabara laughed. Hiei placed his palm on it immediately feeling a kick, and smiled. He dropped his hand looking embarrassed, but forgot instantly about it as Kurama's lips meshed with his. Kuwabara and Yusuke snickered, as Kurama broke the kiss because Kira pulled his long red hair. "You might want to start pulling it back!" Genkai suggested.  
  
Kurama nodded in agreement laughing. Kuwabara drifted over to a chair sitting slowly down. "Uh...I get so tired easily." Kuwabara laughed wearily. "That's to be expected." Koenma said with a laugh. He came over patting Kuwabara's head, "Ready for this kid?" Kuwabara smiled brightly, "You bet. Right Yusuke?" Yusuke nodded eagerly, sitting next to Kuwabara.  
  
The group pulled up chairs discussing future children, how many girls, how many boys they would want. Koenama talked about how he wanted an heir of course, Boeton's eyes sparkling with joy. Genkai talked about how she felt like she had four kids, which Yusuke laughed and told her she pretty much did.  
  
When they parted, they all felt a bit of heaviness set in their chests. The danger of losing Kuwabara was still their. Still very real. It scared them, but he would be okay, Kuwabara just had to be okay.  
  
1234  
  
Longer than usaul I hope, next chapter, HERE COMES THE BABY! 


	11. Month Nine And Beyond

LAST CHAPTER!  
1234  
  
In spirit world Kuwabara and Yusuke helped Boeton pick out the fabric for a wedding dress. Kurama was discussing plans with Koenma for how it should be organized. Kuwabara smiled back at Hiei who held Kira, rocking her gently as the baby tried to sleep.  
  
Kuwabara winced as he felt a tiny bit of pain in him. "Are you okay?" Yusuke asked concerned knowing his husband was due to have their child soon. The others looked at him anxiously and Kuwabara blushed, "I'm-"  
  
Kuwabara froze, body trembling. "Ohmigod." He stumbled and Yusuke grabbed him quickly. Kira's tiny eyes snapped open and she sat striate up. Surprised by her actions he followed his baby's gaze to Kuwabara. "Kuwabara?! Kuwa! Kuwa!" Yusuke cried as Kuwabara's whole face flushed. "I think....it's time."  
  
Koenma grabbed his hair, "Oh hell...No time to get him to Genkai's!" He turned to Boeton, "Hurry go fetch Yukina, and Genkai!" She nodded and he turned to Kurama and Hiei, "Go put Kira down in the next room, there's a crib-"Hiei raised a brow, "Why is there a crib?" Koenma blushed, "Well me and Boeton are planning on a fam-"  
  
"THERE IS NO TIME! GET WATER AND BLANKETS!" Yusuke shouted impatiently, as Kuwabara moaned with pain, his stomach beginning to glow. "Right!" In several directions the remain three ran, Koenma muttering about a baby being born in his office.  
  
Yusuke stroked Kuwabara's pale face, kissing his brow, knowing this was the moement of truth. But...maybe everything was going to be okay. Something of the vision had already changed. They weren't at Genkai's, they where at spirit world. "Yusuk..." Kuwabara gasped tears in his eyes, as his whole body began to glow. Yusuke shushed him, "Shh...just remember what Koenma told us...use your spirit energy to help guide the baby out." Kuwabara panted nodding his head, and closed his eyes with pain.  
  
The others returned and soon, Kuwabara was laying on the covers. He cried out in agony as he glowed brighter. "We're getting there...hold on Kuwabara..." Koenma said franticlly, "Hurry Boeton...we really need Genkai!" Kurama and Hiei were already getting ready to transfer some of their energy if....  
  
If something went wrong.  
  
Kuwabara cried out in pain again,a nd angrily shouted, "I SWEAR YUSUKE IF YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU WILL DIE!" Yusuke nodded nervously, "I understand. I'll have the next one okay?"  
  
"DAXM STRAIT!"  
  
Kuwabara gasped and the group got alarmed as the light dulled. "Oh no...what's that mean!?" Koenma looked dead at Yusuke, "Means we need Gankai now!"  
  
For the next 40 minutes the light emitting from Kuwabara's stomach would intensify, or grow dull. He no longer cried out, but panted heavilly throwing curses towards Yusuke, or the others. Other times he would whisper something lovingly to Yusuke. Yusuke joked that Kuwabara was going through the ultimate mood swing.  
  
As Kuwabara began to shudder, and the light dull, Yukina and Gnekai came running in. "Oh no..." Genkai mumbled, rushing to his side, and placing her hands over his head, "Yukina help me!" Yukina copied her and both began to chant something very softly. The light grew bright again, and stayed at that steady beat.  
  
Genkai sighed, "I need you all to leave, things will start to get dangerouse."  
  
"WHAT?" Yusuke cried outraged. "Look Yusuke...Kuwabara is having his first child, his power is going to start flying around. As is the baby's. It's safer this way. If we are in danger of losing him we will send for one of you to help him. Go...Kuwabara's and the baby's power could destroy you all by mistake."  
  
"But then you..."  
  
Gnekai smirked, "Go on...better me or Yukina then everyone." Hiei held tightly to his sister for a breif moment, before he and the others turned leaving the room. Yusuke stayed behind, wrestling with his emotions. "GO..." A harsh tired whisper escaped Kuwabara's lips. He smiled at Yusuke exhausted. "Please..." Yusuke nodded and tenderly kissed his lover on the head before leaving.  
  
Hours ticked by, and Yusuke was a wreck waiting outside. Yukina had shown up two hours ago to tell them that the glowing orb which held the baby had finally appeared, and the worst was soon becoming over.  
  
Yusuke's hair was a mess from constant pulling, his eyes tired, and frantic. Kurama bounced his knee holding his hands tightly. Hiei was inside with Kuwabara. Genkai had called for him to help donate energy to Kuwabara.  
  
"It will be okay Yusuke." Kurama encouraged. Yusuke looked at him, eyes filled with desperation. He wanted to believe that so bad. Koenma squeezed Yusuke's shoulder, "It'll be all right...it has to be...it just has to be!"  
  
Yukina appeared eyes wide, "KURAMA!" Without having to say another words, Kurama followed Yukina into the room. Yusuke felt tears fill his eyes, and he covered his face, "Please...Please..." He begged softly. He didn't know who he begged, and he didn't care. He just wanted Kuwabara, and the baby to be all right.  
  
Hours went by and then Yukina emerged, looking pale and sick. Boeton, Koenam, and Yusuke sat up, eyes wide, and filled with fear. She said naught a word, but just pushed the door open. As Yusuke entered to room, the wail of a baby filled his ears. He first spotted, Kurama and Hiei panting on the ground, drained of energy, and then Genkai wiping her hands on a towel.  
  
Tears fell down his eyes as he gazed at Kuwabara. With help Kuwabara was resting against the wall, holding something in his arms. Kuwabara was sweaty, and seemed much smaller now, and obviously worn out. Yusuke walked slowly forward, stopping just in front of the man.  
  
Kuwabara looked up and smiled, tears in his own eyes, "Come meet Josh." Yusuke said no words, and eased over to Kuwabara to look at the small baby in his arms. He stroked the baby's cheeks, and with his other arm, wrapped it around Kuwabara. "Josh..." he whispered eyes spilling over. He turned to look at Kuwabara who was smiling at their son. He caught Yusuke's gaze, and smiled at him.  
  
Yusuke laughed, tears falling down his face, and kIssed Kuwabara happily, as Boeton cheered, yelling, "WELCOME TO THE WORLD JOSH!"  
  
/16 YEARS LATER/  
  
At Genkai's home, Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, Boeton, Yusuke and Kuwabara payed their friends a visit. Yukina had married and had a son with an ice demon called Jetro, and as for Boeton and Koenma, they had a son named Enma who was 14 now. He had his mom's hair but his dad's fetures. Boeton also had twin girls, Mei and Rei, both with brown hair and pink eyes; they were 4.  
  
Yukina's 15 year old son, Fuyu looked out across the porch and into the yard, and alarmed cried, "JOSH!" Kuwabara and Yusuke turned their heads, and their jaws dropped. "Not again..."  
  
"JOSH!" Kuwabara yelled, as once again he found Josh strangling Cassie. Josh was 16 years old now. He could have been Yusuke's double if it wasn't for the blue eyes and white hair. He was a very powerful young man, a Rekai now, and stronger than Yusuke had ever been. The boy sighed releasing his friend who glared at him angrilly.  
  
Cassie was his best friend. She was 15 with long braided black her and black eyes, she had American heritage. When her mother had her at 15, the unprepared girl tried to drown her in the school bathroom, but another classmate had walked in and saved her. Cassie was sent to live with her uncle in Japan for 3 months, but he died and then she had to live at an orphanage/church, until she was recently adopted.  
  
She and Josh had met when he was 7. They'd been friends ever since, and when it was discovered she could release her energy just as you would release a bomb from a bazooka, not to mention a high amount of spirit awareness she joined Josh as a Rekai.  
  
They weren't the only ones in the group. Kira had grown to be a beatiuful young woman, resembling her mother very much. Though she loved Kurama, she did not appreciate the stalkers, and wore her hair gelled up, spiked like her fathers. She had a younger brother Yatsuo, who was barely a year younger than her. They could have been twins.  
  
Yatsuo had red eyes, and natural spiked black hair, but with a red streak in it. He was sweet and kind, much like his mother, while Kira held her father's gruff attitude. They had one younger brother who was almost 6 now, and he had long black hair and green eyes. A little beast, as Kurama liked to call him. His names was Guard.  
  
Josh had 5 younger brothers and sisters, (Chiro, Lin, Kain, Anuun, and Seth) and Kuwabara was exspecting to have another, who would be called Mai. Kuwabara smiled sheepishly at his son, and moved aside to let Yukina's son by. He was leading the last Member on Josh's team, who stoodat 6"9, and was Cassie's knew guardien. He was more like a brother than a father, thuogh he was about 1700 years old. He was a wolf demon, compleate with silver eyes, black hair, a silver tail and silver ears. His name was Mugon.  
  
Cassie had been delighted to adopted by him, loving wolves. Whwn she saw him a large grin spread across her face. She got up and ran up to the silent figure. She bowed respectfully, beaming up at him. Though the tall demon's handsome face bore no emotion, his eyes danced happily as he looked down at Cassie, and behind him his tail wagged. He placed a hand on her hair ruffling it.  
  
Then he turned to Josh, messing with his hair too, "Happy birthday brat." Josh glared at him, when he felt arms wrap around him. Kuwabara pecked his son on the cheek, the teen blushing embarrassed. "Aw mom...." He smiled and hugged Yusuke who apporached as well. He snickered as he teased his dad once again, about being a head taller than him. Josh was almost as tall as Kuwabara now.  
  
"Ha ha...go on...go have fun." Josh smiled, kissed his parents on their cheeks and dragged Cassie off kicking and sreaming. Yatsuo and Kira followed, Mugon growling out, "DON'T KILL CASSIE!" Following after, Fuyu bringing up the rear. Kuwabara watched them go off, and looked down at Yusuke when he felt a hand slip in his own. He smiled at his husband, who placed a hand on Kuwabara's stomach. They were having a girl this time around. "Two girls, soon to be three girls, and 4 boys...we've come a long way." Kuwabara smiled, "Yes...we have."  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Your still going to have the next one if your thinking of another one."  
  
"DamX."  
  
End.  
  
well thats all folks. no spell check...() sorry it died. I'll fix it.  
Hiei: She'll fix it to only have it die again later.  
Kuwabara: True... 


End file.
